Tangents
by mimozaki
Summary: Samantha, Riley's sister has no idea what type of world she is about to discover as she begins a mission to uncover the truth about what happened to her brother.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, Sam! SAMANTHA!" Riley was yelling.

"What! What? What's going on?" I woke with a start just to see my brother laughing at my shock. That game got annoying fast.

"I've been driving for 5 hours straight, it's your turn."

"Ugh fine! We'll switch at the next pit stop. Just let me sleep a few more minutes…" I rested my head against the window and dozed off again.

That was the last road trip I took with my brother, we drove from Seattle up to Vancouver. Music blaring, fast-food, soda bottles, silly arguments, it was the last time I felt 'normal'. We left as soon as my brother finished college for the summer; I'd been off school for a couple of weeks already. We spent all summer hanging out meeting new people, partying. It was pure fun!

And then we went back home, to the insistent screaming and judgment of two parents that were pretty tough to please. The summer ended and my brother headed back to Seattle for his final year, I was just a sophomore in high school. September was alright, my brother kept in touch, made sure mom and dad weren't driving me crazy, but then October strolled around. We got word he went missing from his room mate; it felt like my world was shattering. I felt so hopeless, my big brother wasn't around, and the house went silent. My parents didn't even bother arguing any more. All I ever heard were my mom's sobs from the next door room. My dad was spending more time in his office, trying to keep busy, or just trying stay away from home, it didn't matter. We never spoke about how we felt, the police began an investigation. They started asking me all sorts of repetitive questions: Was Riley upset? Do you think he ran away? Did he have a reason to run away? No, No, No NO! they didn't know my brother the way I did, he would never purposely disappear like this! While they were sitting in my living room asking me stupid questions, my brother was out there somewhere in the world doing god knows what!

Time went by; hopelessness developed into sorrow, sorrow went to grief. Two years passed and we had gotten no word of Riley's whereabouts. When summer came around, my parents agreed that it was pointless of me to stay with them. One simple phone call assured that I'd be spending my summer at my aunt Becca's house in Forks. God I hated that place! A stupid remote town, but then I remembered it was near Seattle and a little glimmer of hope sparked in me. I was going to find out what happened to my brother, even if it killed me.


	2. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…

My aunt picked me up from the airport, she didn't recognize me. She was expecting a nine year old she met years ago, not the 120 pound brown haired woman I was becoming. She stared at me for what seemed like hours before she hugged me and welcomed me to Seattle. The drive to Forks was bearable, we listened to the radio, and the weatherman said there'd be grey clouds and chances of rain. Surprisingly I didn't mind the small talk my aunt was trying to make, she asked about school and how my grades were, I told her the truth:

"I'm ranked number two in my class. Straight A's" I sighed with a smile. My grades improved since… the incident. Staying home gave me more time with my books and studying, and before I knew it…I was getting smarter.

"I'm glad! With grades like those you can get yourself a scholarship for a good university just like your brother. Have you started thinking about your future?" She asked curiously.

"No, not yet." I said blankly. She realized this was a touchy subject and decided to let it go.

A few minutes later, she tried to clear the air with another conversation.

"I've got a surprise for you. A friend of mine has a son your age, he's going to visit us today." She exclaimed.

"Who?" I was confused. I didn't sign up for a babysitting job.

"Oh come on sweetie, try to be a little more optimistic. It's Sue Clearwater's son Seth, he'll come by around 5, he said he'd show you around forks and the reservation."

"I don't need a tour guide" I said annoyed

"He's a good looking lad, and plus last time you were here you were nine I'm sure you don't remember much." She stated cheerfully.

Good looking lad? Did she honestly just say that? What decade has she stepped out of?

"ugh, Fine." I said unenthusiastically. I knew she didn't have time to do it herself, she was a nurse in a hospital and her schedule was hectic.

We arrived at her house after a 3 hour drive; the house was something I did remembered. It was huge: 2 floors, four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, but my favorite by far was most defiantly the kitchen. It was brightly lit with an enormous window with a view into the forest. A kitchen, my mom used to tell me is the heart of a home; I guess my aunt had the same theory when she picked out her house.

Unfortunately my aunt was living in this house alone; she was widowed only 2 years after she got married. My mom warned me not to bring up the subject of my aunts late husband while I was here, Aunt Becca was still torn up about his death. Richard was found in the forest mauled my animals while he was on a hike in 1995. Apparently things like that were common in Forks, according to the quick Google search I did before I left home.

Quick mental note: No random hikes into scary forests alone.

I unpacked my bag in my new room upstairs, it was cozy, had single bed, its own bathroom which I was defiantly happy about, and a small balcony with a tree right under it. I figured I could use the tree if ever I needed to sneak out at night. While I was discovering my new room the doorbell rang.

"Sam! It's for you…" Aunt Becca yelled from downstairs.

Ugh! I'm going to meet some twat my aunt is trying to hook me up with. Joy! I thought to myself sarcastically. I dragged my feet down the stairs unenthused about who I was about to meet.

As I lifted my eyes from the ground I saw the most attractive guy I have ever laid my eyes on. His physique was so muscular I almost thought he was on steroids, he had the friendliest grey eyes that immediately made me feel safe and he towered a good head over me. There was only one thing odd about him. His expression. He was just staring at me, as though he could see right through me, his jaw dropped and all he did was linger. He did not move his eyes off me until my aunt interrupted his train of thought by walking in front of me.

He stuck out his hand and said "Hey, I'm Seth." He looked bewildered; I was worried he was on something. But I politely shook his hand.

"I'm Sam." I said with a friendly smile.

"Well, I've gotta get to work. I'll see you later tonight. Can you get yourself some dinner?" My aunt asked.

All it took was a nod and she was out the door. Seth and I were still standing in the doorway awkwardly staring at each other.

"I know a guy named Sam." He said with a giggle trying to start a conversation.

"I'm Sam short for Samantha" I said, I'd heard that joke too many times for it to still be funny. "Weren't you going to show me around town?" I asked trying to get the afternoon moving. I couldn't help but feel attracted to this guy and I could feel my cheeks burning as I blushed at his response.

"Yes! Right this way, my car is in the driveway. You might want to grab a jacket though." He had a cheerful attitude which I didn't want to crush with my moodiness, so I grabbed my coat and followed him to the car and was shocked for the second time today. He opened my car door. I guess chivalry isn't dead after all. I suppose aunt Becca was right, he _is_ a good looking lad. But I wasn't going to let a boy get in the way of what I was really in Forks for. I was surprised that I had gone almost all day without thinking of Riley.


End file.
